Lies that Kill
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Set between the final two chapters of "The Princess and the Dragon" Gwen returns home from the murder of Freddy Kruger, guilt ridden and frightened, and Nancy's nightmare will do nothing to ease her nerves. Foreshadows "Fairy Tales"


**Author's Note: **Set in the same imagining as my fic "The Princess and The Dragon" and "Fairy Tales", but it is not necessary to read either of these, nor is this necessary to read in the series. The day after I started brain storming ideas for this story my friend **Weapon13WhiteFang **posted this .com/gallery/d2wl17u which has a similar story, but with differences. After I told her about this she gave me the go-to about it and I waited until I finished TPATD to actually start writing it.

**Warning: **Set between the last two chapters of "The Princess and The Dragon", with light foreshadowing for "Fairy Tales". Gwen's thoughts after the murder of Freddy Krueger. The baby sitter is named after the original Nancy's mom.**Disclaimer: **-Opens wallet…moth flies out-…Not anytime soon I'm afraid.

Lies that Kill

Gwen Holbrook sat in her car, still in the driveway, shaking in her seat before she finally got up the nerve to open the door. As she entered the house, Gwen took out her wallet to pay the baby sitter she had hired to watch Nancy while she and the other parents…

"Mrs. Holbrook?" Marge asked, "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Gwen shook her head, "I-I'm fine." She lied, "Just a little tired. H-here's the ten I promised…uh, can you come back again next week?"

The teenager took the money, but looked at her warily "Sure. Are you really alright?"

"Yes." She replied, "Just…Just go home, I'm fine."

Marge stepped towards the door, but looked back one last time, "I put Nancy to bed and hour ago, she's been sorta hyper all night." Marge told her.

Gwen nodded, "Thank you, good night."

"Good night Mrs. Holbrook."

Gwen stood in the doorway for a while, until she heard Marge's car back out of the driveway. At first she tried to sit down and read a book, but she simply couldn't focus on the words on the page and they just floated around making no sense.

"_Traitors!" He roared "Little _fucking _whores"_

Gwen shuddered, still hearing the man's agonized screams as he ran out of the burning building. After he had tackled Mr. Smith, and one of the other fathers had pushed him off, Gwen couldn't take it anymore and had run to another one of the abandoned structures where a bucket had been gathering rain water.

"_You will regret this!" He snarled, "You will all _fucking _regret this!"_

The other parents stood by, yelling continued obscenities at the man their children had accused of…_"That's enough!" _She'd shouted dumping the water on Mr. Krueger, or 'Freddy' as her little girl had always called him.

Gwen shook her head and moved into the kitchen where a stack of dirty dishes called her attention. She hoped it would take her mind off the incident that had just occurred. The warm water and itchy soap helped for a little bit, but soon she found herself thinking back on it once again.

Gwen really had no idea if Freddy was guilty or not, Nancy had never said anything, but Gwen had noticed the cuts and fear she displayed. The others kids had told their parents it was Freddy and then they told her. Gwen couldn't believe it, Nancy had always seemed so fond of the man.

"_Help me!"_

He sounded so terrified. Could a man who was guilty sound so honest? Was there something that the parents had missed? Or had the other children simply lied about what had happened?

Gwen was just finishing rinsing the last bubble covered plate, ready to cry, when she heard her daughter start to scream. "Nancy!" she shouted, dropping the dish onto the floor were it shattered with a loud crash as she ran out to the living room, up the stairs, and into Nancy's room.

Nancy was still asleep, still screaming, having a nightmare. "Noooo! Freddy! Freddy!" " She cried, in her dreams, Gwen's heart all but stopped when Nancy cried that name. "Help me! Mommy! Mommy! Help!"

Her mother snapped out of her shock and went to Nancy's side, shaking her awake "Nancy! Nancy, wake up baby! Wake up!"

With a gasp, the little girl's eyes snapped open, and immediately she started to cry and reaching to hug her mom. "Mommy, we gotta go to school!" Nancy cried, "We gotta go to school! Freddy's hurt, Mommy!"

An icy chill went down Gwen's spine, "No." She choked, as she pulled Nancy back and looked at her face to face. "No, Freddy's not hurt. He's fine. He's perfectly fine."

She looked her daughter in the eye and lied to her…

Nancy shook her head, still crying even as Gwen tried to wipe her tears away, "No. No, he's hurt bad!" She protested.

Gwen hugged her daughter close again, stroking her hair, "Shush…Shush…" she soothed. Nancy kept crying for at least five minutes before her sobs began to slow and at last Gwen gathered the courage to ask, "What happened to Freddy?"

Nancy sniffed again, but held back her tears so she could talk to her mom, "It was d-dark…" She whimpered. "Freddy was running, and something was chasing him. H-he was trying t-t-to hide, but then everything b-blew up! A-an-and Freddy was s-surrounded by fire!" Nancy buried her face in her mother's neck for a moment.

Gwen's heart froze. "And then what happened?" She asked, the parallels between what she had helped do and her daughter's nightmare were enough to make her want to take her daughter and run away, far away from Springwood. But they'd just gotten settled after the divorce and Nancy was only just starting to make friends, she didn't know if her little girl could handle moving again.

"T-then…" Nancy clutched her tightly, "Th-there were _two _Freddy's! The nice Freddy, and the mean one... T-t-hey started f-fighting. One of them gr-grabbed the other jumped into the flames! He was screaming, mommy! He was screaming!"

Gwen stroked Nancy's hair and squeezed her tight, terrified that this was God's punishment for the crime she had committed. It made her feel a little better that Nancy hadn't seen that it was _her _and the other parents that were chasing him. But what disturbed her most was the mention of two Freddy's. The way her daughter said it made it sound like Nancy really believed there were actually two of him.

"It was just a bad dream." She whispered, "Just a bad dream, it wasn't real." She lied to her daughter again.

"Th-there's m-more." Gwen looked up at that, "After they caught fire, the nice Freddy d-died, and the other…The mean Freddy, ran out of the fire and started….c-calling me all sorts of mean names. He said it was all my fault, and then he hit me." She pointed to her arm, where Gwen was shocked to see a bruise starting to form.

"Oh my God, Nancy, when did that happen?" She asked.

"Mommy." Nancy said, "Mommy, there's one more thing."

Gwen stared at her in horror as she began to cry again, "What, Baby? What else?"

Nancy looked her in they eyes and wiped her tears away, "He said to tell you that this isn't over. He said that'd he'd make you regret what you did, and that'd we'd all pay if you lied." Nancy, scooted away from her, "What did you do mommy?"

Gwen tried to hide the fact that she was shaking and lied to her daughter for the last time, the lie that would kill, "It was just a bad dream Nancy. It doesn't mean anything."

**Author's End note: Hope you like, Liz. I hope everyone liked actually, please remember to review with any questions or comments!**


End file.
